Candyman
by Thecattygrl
Summary: Gabriel Novak works in a candy shop on Main Street. When a cute collage student becomes a regular, he might flirt a bit... He might do a bit more. Supernatural Fanfiction featuring Gabriel (Aka Loki - Aka Trickster) and Sam Winchester.
1. Prologue

Gabriel was fifteen. The shop was called _Just Desserts -_ the best damn candy shop, this side of anywhere, as far as he was concerned. The owner, a man named Garth, skirted across the shelves, grabbing treats and filling bags with an ease and talent that reminded Gabriel of an angel. He grabbed a swirly lollipop and skidded to a stop before Gabriel, leaning over the counter and offering him the treat.

"How's my favourite costumer?" Gather inquired.

"I'm great, Garth," Gabriel smiled, "At least, I am... Now that I'm here."

"Sorry, Kid," Garth smirked, "I'm way too old for you. I'm flattered, though."

"God! Garth! NO!" Gabriel laughed.

"Family still being a hassle?" Garth wondered.

"Yeah," Gabriel sighed, "They want me to start working, but I don't wanna work for Michael or Lucifer."

"Quite a predicament," Garth considered, "Hey! Why don't you come work for me - Here at the candy shop?"

"Really?" Gabriel's eyes lit up, "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would," Garth smiled back, "Who knows. If I still like ya, I might give it to you when I get too old to run it, anymore."

"Thanks, Garth," Gabriel beamed, "You're the best."

Sam Winchester sat beside Jessica Moore at their graduation. He was called up to the podium to give his valedictorian speech.

"I don't wanna drag this on," Sam began, "Because I'm fully aware that we all want to go home, so I'll make it short and sweet." There were a few chuckles.

"Guys, we've got a big future ahead of us," Sam said, adressing his fellow classmates, "Your teachers and parents have been telling you that the real world is harder, but I think our worst years don't nessessarily have to be ahead of us - They might not be behind us, either, though; Not unless you decide they are. As my lovely girlfriend always says, A day in itself isn't good or bad - It's what you make it. Life is the same way. Whatever you do, just remember the people around you -Friends, siblings, parents, a confident woman," He gave a smile to Jess and she returned it, "Whoever it is. They'll get you to your goals. You deserve to get there, after all the effort you all put in. They think so, too." A round of applause rang out and Sam looked away, sheepishly. The three seats in the front, reserved for his own family, were empty. It didn't matter. For once, he didn't care.

"You were great, Baby," Jess kissed him when he rejoined her. Dean, his elder brother, had snaked his way into the graduating class, taking the seat beside Sam.

"You're quite a public speaker, Sammy," Dean beamed in pride.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Sam asked, hoping that they might have come.

"They were busy, Sammy," Dean frowned, "Sorry."

"That's okay, Dean," Sam offered a small smile, "I'm just glad you could make it."

"Damn straight!" Dean exclaimed and they all laughed.

"You're gonna enjoys Stanford so much," Jess grinned.

"Yeah, but what am I gonna do without you?" Sam pouted.

"Probably crash and burn."

Not many people came to the funeral.

Gabriel stood in the back of the church, clutching his jacket, tears welling in his eyes. Everything he'd had was falling apart. His safe haven was gone - As was his one true friend. As Garth had promised three years ago, the shop and all its contents and associated materials were to be left with him, but Gabriel knew Michael and Lucifer would both try and sell it out from under him. He felt his spare key in his jacket pocket. Pulling it out, he turned and left.

There was no need to stay here when he was unwanted, anyways.

Sam hadn't been able to attend the funeral.

The Moores hadn't even thought about him when they made preparations to bury her. When he'd finally heard the news and took the plane out the next morning, a week after it happened, she was already six feet under. They told him to leave them alone. They thought it was his fault she was dead.

It probably was.

His hands trembled a bit as he set a bouquet of roses beside the headstone.

Jessica Moore

Beloved Daughter and Friend

"A day in itself isn't good or bad."

A couple of tears creeped down his face as he traced his fingers across the marble letters. It had been a house fire...

...If only he'd been there, he could have prevented it, but he wasn't there.

Jessica had paid the ultimate price.


	2. Chapter One

It was a Saturday morning, opening time on Main Street. Nobody came around, really, for another hour or two, but if you were lucky, a few stragglers from Friday night parties were still about and wanted to buy, buy, buy!

Gabriel washed the counter down with an old rag, cleaning the already spotless surface, just for something to do. The door jingled and he glanced up to see a man, probably in his twenties, that reminded him of a moose. He wore a plaid button down and a brown jacket. There were a set of stools lining the counter and he sat down on one, setting his backpack on the ground.

"Haven't seen you around here, before," Gabriel smirked, leaning over the counter towards him.

"No," the man smiled back, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "I saw this place a couple times - I just never bothered to come in until now."

Well, we're glad you decided to stop in," Gabriel replied, "Er.. I'm glad, at least. I can't really quite speak for you, can I?"

"I suppose I'm glad as well," he chuckled, glancing at the name-tag, "Your name's Gabriel, then?"

"The one and only," he winked, "And who, may I ask, are you?"

"My name's Sam," the man smiled, "Sam Winchester."

"Well, Sam," Gabriel stood back up, wiping his hands on a dry towel hanging behind the counter, "What can I get you?"

"Um..." Sam did a quick once over of all the shelves and turned his attention back to the man behind the counter, "What do you suggest?"

"Depends," Gabriel's face lit up in mischief, "Is this for someone important or for entertainment purposes?"

"It's not for entertainment," Sam frowned.

"A guy can hope," Gabriel shrugged, turning to run his finger across the shelves and pulling a box down. He reached for a second one a few levels below that. Both were placed on the counter.

"This one," Gabriel lifted the lid of the container to show off the candy, "Excellent for sweetening a deal with a coworker or costumer."

"This second one," he closed the first and repeated the same process with the other, "Great for sweetening something else... If you get my drift." His eyebrows bounced once for effect and Sam could feel the pink tint spread across his face.

"Yeah. I think I..." he muttered, "I'll... I'll take both."

"Both?" Gabriel chuckled, "My, my. What a busy man we have, here."

"I'm not..." Sam swallowed.

"Really?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "Well, if that's the case, you can have my number." He picked up a business card and scrawled his private cell number on it. Sam took the card, confusion painted across his wide, brown eyes.

"That'll be twelve-ninety-six," Gabriel beamed, ringing up his boxes on the cash register, "Now, will that be cash or credit?"

Sam paused on the sidewalk in front of the candy shop, moving the boxes to one arm so he could inspect the card he'd been handed. A phone number was scrawled across the back alongside the name, Gabriel, in swirly script. He jutted out his bottom lip in a gesture of '_not bad, Sam'_ and then pocketed the card and carried on his way. Gabriel watched this before turning bak to his counter cleaning.

Yes, today was already looking up.

Sam fixed his hair one more time before ringing the doorbell. A black-haired woman opened the door and gave him a peculiar look.

"Hey, Ruby," he greeted.

"What's up, Sam?" she inquired.

"I... Um. Got you something," Sam explained, holding up the box of candy, "Since, you know, it's our one year anniversary."

"Since what?" she blinked.

"Since we met," Sam's smile slipped, slightly.

"Oh," she stated, indifferently. The box was taken from his hand and tossed on the couch, carelessly.

"So... Happy anniversary, then?" Sam hesitated, taking a step back.

"Well, are you coming in or not?" Ruby asked.

"What? Why?" Sam blinked.

"You want sex, don't you?" she asked.

"That's not why I came over, no," he frowned.

"Oh, come on, Sam," Ruby rolled her eyes, "Guys don't just buy girls stuff. If you don't want sex, then what?"

Closing time was rolling around and Gabriel was more than ready to go home. The day had been fun and all, but he was exhausted. Once again, he found himself cleaning, but this time it wasn't just for entertainment. The door jingled.

"We're closed," Gabriel said, not even looking up.

"Gabriel," the gruff-voiced man said, "I need your help."

"Castiel!" Gabriel took in the sight of his little brother, "Always good to see you, Bud." He wore one of his suits and the trench coat that was a beige color. His blue tie was slightly undone. At it always did, his hair looked like he'd just had sex.

Castiel Novak was the runt of the family and had never really known any of his brothers very well, when they were younger. He'd gone off and gotten a job at a library, where he worked weekdays. He was the only sibling Gabriel found tolerable - Might even like.

Probably not.

"What can I do for you, Sport?" Gabriel wondered, gesturing to the stools. Castiel hesitantly sat in one.

"You are aware of the mechanic's down the street from the library?" Castiel inquired.

"_Singer's_?" Gabriel clarified and Castiel nodded in confirmation, "Yeah. I've heard of it. What about it?"

"Well, my car broke down the other day-" Castiel explained.

"The crappy, old bug?" Gabriel smirked, "Well, that's a surprise."

"Shut up and listen," Castiel frowned, "So, I took my car in and there was this one mechanic working and we got talking. He gave me his number and was very kind and interesting."

"So what you're saying is that you want some of Big Bro's delectable candy to make him fall, swooning, into your arms?" Gabriel interpreted, "Let me tell you, I only _suggested_ this stuff to this one collage kid and he was all over me. Think what it could do if you give it away, huh? You'd be his god, Castiel - I guarantee it."

"The problem is," Castiel wrung his hands, "He... He's more of a pie fan."

"I own a candy shop, Castiel; not a pastry shop," Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you have a few strings you can pull," Castiel pleaded, "Perhaps you can talk to the baker who owns_Pie-stries_?"

"I'll see what I can do," Gabriel grumbled.

"Oh, thank you, Gabriel!" Castiel's face lit up.

"Yeah, yeah," Gabriel waved him away, "This boy better be freaking worth it."


End file.
